Angel
Angel, labeled The Wildcard, is a camper on Total Drama Island as a member of the Killer Bass. She is based off of Fanfiction author, Dark Angel of Sorrow Returns. Personality Angel, as her label implies, is a wildcard, meaning she is quite an unpredictable character. She is enthusiastic and occasionally quick to violence if feel the need. As shown throughout the season, Angel will not hesitate to abuse Zack, especially if he causes the discomfort for others. She is also cunning and intelligent when she needs to be, as proven in The Big Sleep and when it comes to friends, is heavily protective of them. Another trait she shares is her quick and striking behavior, especially when it comes to challenges. Total Drama Island Angel makes her appearance in Not-So-Happy Campers Part 1 by wildly cheering about how they will all have fun, with her quick greetings confusing Nathan and Gold. Following her appearance, after Zack attempts to flirt with her yet fail, Angel pulls him into a headlock while berating him for his flirtatious behavior. Angel volunteers to coax Michael to stop crying but her efforts prove futile and instead she drops him. Her type of physical abuse can be noted from when she slapped Omar on the head for constructing a dirty joke. She is selected to be a part of the Killer Bass. Her enthusiastic behavior is proven when she asks Heather to bunk with her and when she attempted to compliment Chef on his rough and snarky actions which proved to be worthless. In Not-So-Happy Campers Part 2, Angel is the first to jump off the cliff and begins to drown, however much to Zack's surprise, she was already standing on the boat even though she was growing mere seconds. After Snake accidentally offends Jazz thanks to his Tourettes, Angel betted that Jazz will be the winner of their fight. She also refused to let Zack help her open a crate. After winning the first challenge with her team, Angel coaxes members of her team to dance the Bass Dance. In The Big Sleep, Angel prevents Zack from flirting with Velvet and Samantha by dragging him off and scolding him. She was also the first one to notice Eugene actually speak actual words and attempts to help her team by preventing them from falling asleep. It is during this challenge that Angel begins to bond with fellow teammate Jazz because of her own taste in villainous Disney music. She later yells at Zack for pushing her down because of his sleep-deprived hallucinations and ends up being the last person awake on the Killer Bass, having to compete with Nathan. However, after taking a trip to the bathroom and beating up a cameraman for peeking, she loses the challenge and the Killer Bass are sent to the Campfire Ceremony. However, Mist asked Angel's help to help kick off Jazz from the show but because of her friendship with her, Angel ends up turning the tables and eliminated Mist instead. In Dodgebrawl, she approves of Eugene's weird personalities and is disappointed at Snake's Tourettes interfering with a team insult. She later taunts Zack for being the first one knocked out of the challenge and is proven to be a valuable opponent when it came to dodgeball much to her surprise. She gives up her spot in the next round after Zack's constant pleas to be in the next round. She also scolded Kenny and asked him to try harder and shows a sign of friendship after Jazz is taken out by attempting to avenge her. After losing the next challenge, Angel votes off Kenny much to her regret. In Not Quite Famous, Angel offers her acting skills and her Bass Dance expertise as a talent but is shot down. She disapproves of Eugene's depressed attitude and felt bored of Heather's talent. Her cunning personality trait is brought in when she offers Eugene as a way to win the game having stated that if he lost for them, he would have been the next one voted off. She later points out a mistake they had made in a route in The Sucky Outdoors and becomes indulged into a hungry psychopath which eventually is cured thanks to Robbie's cartoon logic. She was also shown to be the fastest out of everyone in the team and votes off Heather thanks to her terrible sense of direction. She is still in it to win it. Trivia Category:Contestants